Octavo X Cadence Drabbles
by DancerFandomizer748
Summary: Just a collection of little stories for the Octadence pairing from Cadence of Hyrule. It is such a cute and sweet ship and it deserves some stories. Most of this will be pure fluff, but it maaay get some angst as well. Rated T just to be safe, in case I add some blood or something. Will update at random times. Somebody plz add Octavo to the character slots please I beg of you


Sleepin' Under The Stars (Octavo X Cadence short drabble)

(Hiya, what are titles? HEY GUYS LOOK I'M FINALLY ACTUALLY WRITING Y'ALL CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I really do like writing, but I just... never do. It's hard to bring myself to. But I finally tried to write something. I'm honestly not as good at writing as I am drawing, so... forgive me if this looks kinda, I guess, dumb. I tried my best. Also FIRST OCTADENCE STORY, YEAH-HA! Funny enough, this little ficlet is based off of day two of the 30 Day OTP Challenge I did months ago, but at least I was inspired enough to write that. Hope you enjoy!)

The sun had set quite some time ago and the stars had already come out to decorate the night sky. Many crickets chirped in the distance, creating calming and peaceful ambience. Cadence and Octavo had been through quite a busy day and all they wanted to do was just relax. The two sat up against a lone tree in Hyrule field, as they didn't want to walk on their tired legs anymore that night.

"It has been a trying day, has it not?" Octavo spoke with a sigh.

"Big time." Cadence replied. "I'm just glad we can just chill out now."

The conductor wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and hugged her gently. She looked to him and smiled softly.

Cadence snuggled closer to Octavo as the both of them looked up at the dark sky. They observed all the pretty stars the shone ever so brightly, finding a few constellations as well.

"Do you suppose there could be a shooting star or two?" The purple bard asked.

"I dunno."

"Well, either way, it's a very lovely night out."

"It sure is."

The couple spent so much time under that lone tree, from watching the stars to conversing about their adventure. They had completely lost track of time, blissfully unaware of how late it was getting until a yawn escaped Octavo.

"How long have we rested here? I am getting quite sleepy..."

"Me too. I don't even know what time it is right now."

"Shall we head home, Cadence?"

"I don't know. I feel quite comfy here."

Octavo noticed Cadence had already closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He felt some blood rush up to his cheeks. "You know what? I agree. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to... stay here for a while..."

Despite his heavy eyelids starting to fall, he watched the blonde doze off. 'She is just so cute' he thought with a sigh. His eyes finally shut.

No bad dreams or nightmares interrupted their slumber. It was peaceful through and through.

A few hours later, a cool breeze picked up. Octavo opened his eyes a little bit when he noticed Cadence shiver a little. Without a word, he slipped out of his coat and draped it over the gravedigger.

"Ooh, thank you." She responded, having been woken up by the chill. Trying not to move around too much, she slid her arms into the coat sleeves.

"You are most welcome." Octavo happily replied, hugging his girlfriend closer.

A smirk tugged at Cadence's mouth. "Hey, 'Tavo..."

"Hm?"

The blonde briefly lifted up the musician's bangs and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you. Goodnight."

A bright shade of pink took over Octavo's face as Cadence snuggled up against him again, closing her eyes. "G-Goodnight. I love you too..." he answered sheepishly, lovestruck from the kiss.

He looked up at the sky once more. A single shooting star appeared before his golden eyes. At the sight, he showed a small smile. After another short yawn, Octavo felt himself drift off again. Both he and Cadence soon fell completely asleep, their hearts beating in sync.

The two of them had a pretty casual day after the morning came, even if Cadence had been questioned by her family why she smelled like cologne and Octavo had a terrible backache all day from resting up against a tree (even though he claimed it was worth spending the evening with his beloved).


End file.
